dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Williams
Bianca Alexandria Silvers is a 9-year-old female ghost. Her birthday is October 2. ''History; Bianca was accidentally born to Dani Phantom and Youngblood in the Ghost Zone as a full ghost. She and her mother, despite her halfa mother almost always being in her ghost form and Bianca a full ghost, decided to live in the human world, where her mother fell in love with a human named Max Silvers. They married when Bianca was a year old after Dani found out that she was pregnant. She later gains a younger half-brother, a halfa named Vlad (who she helps with controlling his powers while he a baby, especially after Al's birth), and a year later, another half-brother, this one human, named Alphonse. Despite being a ghost, she manages to fit in fine in the human world, and she becomes great friends with Zexion Writers and Satoshi Adessi. She is very excited for the start of fifth grade, along with her friends. Personality; Bianca, due to her age, is relatively childish and naïve. She is easily mislead, and even though her mind knows what's right, she'll often choose the wrong path. Don't think that because of this that she's stupid, though. Bianca is a would-be honors student at Casper Elementary School, and she actually skipped a grade. She, however, has a high tendency to be very stubborn, and is also pretty lazy at times. Appearance; Bianca, partially because of her father and partially because she's a ghost, has pale gray skin, freckles, long, messy, slightly pale green hair with messy bangs covering her left eye, bright, lime-green eyes, and a faint glow. Her left eye is slightly paler than her right, as she is blind in that eye. Her outfits can change at her will, but she usually sticks with a tight, spandex-like black long-sleeved halter shirt with a white collar and gloves, tight black jeans with a white belt, and white cowgirl boots, which she modeled after her mother's outfit. She can also occasionally be seen with an eye patch over her left eye. Ethnicity; Bianca is Norwegian and Italian on her father's side, and English, German, and the slightest bit French and Russian on her mother's side. Abilities; Due to being a full ghost, Bianca has a fairly wide range of powers. They include; * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Overshadowing * Silver ectoblasts * Silver shields * Creation of objects via thoughts * Super strength * Super speed It is unknown if she will develop more powers as she gets older or not. Trivia; * Due to a bizarre genetic mutation, Bianca is colorblind in her "good" eye. * Her cowgirl boots and eye patch both reference her father. * Even though she never knew her father that well, she misses him dearly. * Despite being a ghost, she has an allergy to nickel, which causes her to break out in a rash. * She has a slight crush on Satoshi, which is rumored to intensify as she ages. * She is a HUGE fan of ''Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist, and also likes DN Angel. ''Bianca's Favorites; * Time of day: Afternoon/Evening * Month: October * Season: Autumn * Animal: Lizards * Food: Most sweets * Hobbies: Reading manga, watching anime, and eating sweets. * Color: Silver * Characters from anything: L Lawliet from ''Death Note, Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell from Fulmetal Alchemist, and Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy from DN Angel. Category:Luna's Characters Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Future Characters